leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooldown
20px Cooldown (abbreviated as CD) is an attribute of champion abilities, items, and runes. It is the amount of time before a champion ability, item, or rune can be used again after activation. When an ability, item, or rune is in this state, it is considered to be "on cooldown". Cooldown is directly affected by , which will lessen the amount of time an ability, item or rune is unusable after activation. Cooldown Champions Similar to , Cooldown limits ability use. In some rare cases, Cooldown is the only limit to a champion's ability use, these champions are referred to as Cooldown Champions. Cooldown Champions: * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Types of Cooldown There are several different types of Cooldowns, and each type primarily works in the same way but may or may not be affected by . Normal Cooldowns Normal Cooldowns are the most basic form of cooldowns. Abilities or Items that have normal cooldowns get reduced by the respective . The cooldown associated with runes is considered a normal cooldown, but cooldown reduction that affects runes doesn't exist, except for the cooldown reduction from . Static Cooldowns Static Cooldowns are cooldowns that can not be reduced by any means of , unless it has a way to reduce itself or by an associated effect. and * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * and * and * and * * * * }} On-Target Cooldowns On-Target Cooldowns are cooldowns that limit how many times an effect can affect the same target within a defined period. After using an effect with an on-target cooldown on an enemy, the effect can be used on other targets if the normal or static cooldown is over, but not on the same target again until the on-target cooldown is over. * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Recharge Recharge is not technically a cooldown but is usually affected by . An effect with a recharge will cost a charge to cast. The effect stores multiple charges up to a maximum, and generates one after the recharge is complete (e.g. or ). Effects Similar to Cooldowns Interrupted Durations An Interrupted Duration happens when a champion activates an effect but is interrupted by another effect. Effects like this are interrupted by combat usually (e.g. ). Interrupted Durations act like Cooldowns, and can sometimes trigger a cooldown, but they are not cooldowns. Channels When a champion Channels an ability, they are usually required to wait an amount of time until the channel is complete. Although the champion must wait an amount of time, Channels are not a Cooldown. Abilities without a Cooldown Some champion abilities do not have a cooldown and rely on a different condition. As long as the champion has the mana required to use the ability, they can use the ability forever. Note that most passive and innate abilities don't have a cooldown but aren't listed here for brevity's sake. Abilities without a Cooldown: * * }} Trivia * has the longest Cooldown of all abilities. * has the longest Cooldown of all castable abilities. It is also the longest cooldown of all abilities that can benefit from Category:Gameplay elements